The Luckiest Day
by aicornduong
Summary: Sengoku's had the perfect day. After all, it IS the luckiest day of the year, however, he has the weirdest feeling that something is missing. A/N:VERY SHORT.


Title: The Luckiest Day

Sengoku sighed, and looked up into the sky miserably. He felt empty on the inside and wished that his godmother, Lady Luck, would grant him the pardon extra sleep because he was so exhausted from his day half done.

The day was perfect, blue skies and a slight breeze to toss about his red locks, and yet, October 10th seemed to be inevitably flawed. In the middle of the day, he started to feel odd, rather strange and incomplete. Unsuccessful. No matter how many times he won his poker games, how many young ladies tossed phone numbers at him, or how many good things happened, after the effect of his luck wore off, eventually, that awkwardness in his stomach returned once more.

Sengoku didn't even know why he felt the way he did. He just wasn't his happy-go-lucky self.

The sun was shining happily up there and the shade was tempering the rays in just the right amount to be comfortable to his position under the leafy green tree.

A pout was on his lips as he pondered the reason why his day felt so incomplete. A string was loose at the hem of his shirt, so he started to play with it to aid with his thinking.

"Fancy meeting you here," someone sneered. "That's _my_ spot."

Something about the person's voice made Yamabuki student's lips stretch into one of his charming smiles, despite the unfriendly and unwelcome tone of it. He looked up and a warm tingle filled some of the emptiness he had carried around the whole day.

_Is this what I needed?_ He wondered.

Sengoku looked up and grinned brightly at Kirihara. "Hey, Kirihara-kun!"

"Don't 'Hey, Kirihara-kun!' me. I've had a long day and you're laying where I do to relax. Move," the second year bit back.

"Eh? It's supposed to be the luckiest day of the year for everybody," the red head replied. "What happened?"

The younger huffed in annoyance and looked off to the side. "I happened to meet some irritating first years who couldn't return a serve if their life depended on it and I they annoyed the shit out of me. I couldn't nail them with any balls at all."

_I guess it was _their_ lucky day then…_ the elder thought offhandedly.

"Well, you didn't get in any trouble today, right? Isn't that good?" asked the relaxed teen.

"Sanada-fukubuchou found me playing an unofficial game without his permission and he slapped me."

After the mention, Sengoku noticed a red mark on Kirihara's pale complexion that was slightly puffy, probably from the force of the blow.

"…I guess relaxing would make your day better?"

Kirihara glared at him, but Sengoku didn't take any notice. He gestured for the Rikkai-dai ace to lay beside him. Kirihara walked over to where he was offered to lay down, but instead just stood with his arms crossed and glaring at him still.

"Move," he demanded.

"I don't have to move," replied Sengoku. "We can share." He took such delight in teasing the younger teen.

"I don't want to share," Kirihara said, turning exasperated.

The red head put on a thoughtful look, contemplating things he could do to annoy the seaweed haired boy and have him stay for company. A wondrous idea popped into his mind and a plan quickly formed around it as a goal, his grin ever widening as he continued his train of thought.

Though it was only a few moments that passed in silence, Kirihara grew ever more impatient and was tapping his foot with irritation by the time Sengoku decided to speak once more.

"Would you help me up?" Sengoku asked.

Kirihara raised an eyebrow and looked at him strangely.

"Why?"

"Because."

"No, I meant, why in the world would I want to help you up?"

"Because I'll get up?"

Slowly, a bit of realization crossed Kirihara's eyes and he sighed. "If I help you, will you get up and leave?"

Sengoku nodded and held out his hand. Kirihara never helped very many people get up (because he was usually the one knocking them down) and that being so, when he held out his own hand, he wasn't properly balanced. The red head used this to his advantage, and instead of using Kirihara as leverage, yanked on his arm and pulled the smaller teen on top of him in a smooth motion. In a split second, Sengoku had his arms around the younger's torso and kissed him.

Sengoku felt complete.

**And this ends my short little story! I wanted to write SOMETHING up for one of the "luckiest days of the year" and this is it. ^_^ I hope you liked it. Aaaaand if you're not satisfied, here's a continued/alternate ending. Please enjoy!**

"Mmph!"

Kirihara resisted for a few moments, but he slowly relaxed and returned the kiss. Sengoku smiled, then pulled him closer to deepen their kiss. He parted his lips to find Kirihara's also parted, open for the taking. Sengoku slipped his tongue in and explored his new findings before playing with his partner's appendage, causing the younger to moan slightly.

The two of them kissed for a while before they broke apart, panting and with lips bruised. The momentum of the fall carried through when Sengoku pulled them together for the kiss.

Kirihara's face was red, deeper than the mark Sanada bestowed upon his cheek, and he was breathless.

"You… you liar," he said, in between pants.

"Hmm?"

"You said… you'd get up… if… I… help you…"

Sengoku rolled his eyes and replied, "You didn't help me _up._ You tried to help me, and you failed." Surprisingly, he wasn't as out of breath as his younger partner, though Kirihara's panting was driving him crazy.

"Whatever…"

"Oh bite me. Wait… WAIT!" Kirihara stopped, amused. "Why don't you kiss me instead?"

Kirihara happily obliged.


End file.
